Not Him Again
by SmileyGidget
Summary: Missing Scenes from 48Hours following on from the Commissary scene with Sam and McKay, until the end.


**NOT HIM AGAIN**

**Summary:** Missing Scenes from 48Hours following on from the Commissary scene with Sam and McKay, until the end.   
**Disclaimer:** Stargate isn't mine; I just like to use the stuff they came up with to my own benefit to make something interesting and exciting… hopefully. That and of course something that you enjoy too…   
**Author's Notes:** My very very very very very first ever fanfiction, well the first I've managed to finish anyway! 

_End of Commissary Scene:   
McKay and Sam argue over how to get Teal'c back from being stuck in the Gate 'for lack of a better word' McKay sits across from Sam in the commissary and is being a Jerk as always. _

"That's why it's called a deadline" He stated to Sam. 

"God, you're a jerk!" Sam stated as she got up from her seat annoyed. 

McKay just smiled smugly. "I wish I didn't find you so attractive. I always had a real weakness for dumb blondes" She responded. 

"Go suck a lemon!" Sam stated angrily as she turned and walked out of the Commissary, god he knew how to get under her skin and she hated it. 

Watching her walk out of the Commissary his continued to grin smugly. "Very sexy. Very, very sexy" He said as he then continued to eat his food.   


Sam walked down the corridors of the SGC, she was getting more and more worried by the minute that they the possibility of Teal'c not returning could be very real. It worried her and yes her emotion was involved in her decisions, he was a good friend of hers, her team-mate, someone she trusted her life with, someone who would never give up on her or any of their team, she couldn't give up on him. 

Sam just hoped that she would be able to cope with arrogance of a certain scientist. She had surprised even herself by how his witticisms had had such an effect on her. She was right he was just a Jerk. She thought she'd be able to make it through the next few hours, but was hoping beyond hope she wouldn't have to deal with him. She sighed inwardly as she continued on her way up to the Control Room. 

As walked up the stairs to the Control Room she heard footsteps and just prayed that it wasn't him. "Hey Carter!" She heard and then turned around. 

Facing her CO she silently sighed with relief. "Sir?" She asked cautiously. 

The Colonel shrugged slightly, and then smiled. "Any more ideas on Teal'c?" He asked her. 

"No, sir. Not at the moment" She replied. 

"Oh!" He said as a frown appeared on his face. 

The two of them continued up the stairs and Sam took her seat at the desk, while O'Neill pulled up a chair and sat down beside her. 

O'Neill sat there playing with a pen he had picked up of the floor; he was fiddling with it in his hands as he watched Sam work away on the computer in front of her. "So what's up with this McKay guy?" He asked her casually. 

Sam smiled slightly trying to hind her annoyance with the man in question "He's just another scientist, sir" She replied and continued on with what she was doing. 

O'Neill watched her slight and shrugged. "He seems like a sleaze to me!" He stated and Sam turned around to face him. 

"Yeah, you could say that, sir" Sam replied quietly. 

O'Neill stopped fiddling with his pen and looked across at her more seriously now. "He been annoying you, Carter?" He asked. 

Sam shook her head. "Nothing I can't handle, sir" She replied. A silence then settled over them and Sam continued her work. "Hows the head, sir?" She then asked after a few minutes. 

O'Neill sighed and gingerly touched the small bandage on his head. "I've had worse" He answered, as he watched her turn back to the computer screen. "I'll survive, it's Teal'c we've got to worry about, you think we'll get him back?" He asked, changing the subject. 

Sam concentration never faltered from the computer screen in front of her, though a small frown crossed her features. "To be honest, sir. I don't know, it may not be possible" She replied. 

O'Neill was almost shocked. "Am I hearing right, you don't have the answer" He asked in amazement. 

Sam just turned to face him again and smiled. "I don't always have the answer, sir" She stated. 

O'Neill just shrugged. "You'll figure it out, Carter. You always do" He said as he got up from the chair, making his way out of the room. "Keep at it Carter" He said and then lowered his tone slightly before adding. "Don't let him get to you, Carter. His not a concern" 

Sam smiled and watched as the Colonel walked out of the Control Room. She sighed and then returned to typing on the computer. He was right though, McKay wasn't a concern, though she couldn't help but get annoyed with his behaviour. 

Sam was walking through the corridors of the SGC once again. She had continued you work up in the Control Room for a few hours after O'Neill had left, but she knew that she wasn't getting much done concerning Teal'c. But she honestly didn't know what else they could do, anything she suggested, McKay would come up with some excuse as to why it wouldn't work. But then without realises it she had been counteracting his idea's in the same way. 

She sighed again and stretched out the kinks in her neck as she walked towards her lab, not that there was much she could do there anyway. She didn't have that long left before they reached the deadline; she knew it was McKay's fault that they were even given a deadline. She hadn't known him for 48hours and she already despised the man. She knew it was futile trying to avoid him but she needed, a few moments of quiet, before she could cope with his attitude. 

Arriving at her lab and opened the door and was shocked to find McKay sitting at her workbench and looking on her laptop. "What the Hell do you think you're doing McKay?" She stated, keeping the anger that rose inside her hidden from her voice. 

McKay looked up from her laptop and across at her. "Well I was looking for you and you weren't here so I decided to take a look around see if I could find anything else of interest" He said smugly as he got off the chair and walked to the door, keeping his distance from her. 

She walked over to her laptop and looked up what he'd been looking at. "These files have nothing to do with the current situation" She stated. 

McKay just shrugged and smiled smugly at her. "I never said I was looking anything on the situation" He said. 

God how she wished she could have the opportunity to really wack him one. "Just get outta here!" She stated firmly as she watched him leave, taking his smug smile along with him. She sighed again as she shut the lid down on her laptop and sat dejectedly on her bench stool. 

She had been siting in her lab and had dozed off slightly; she was awoken from her light slumber, by a knock at her door. "Coming" She said as she stood and walked over. "Sir!" she said as she opened the door to find General Hammond standing there and she stood in her best military stance. 

Hammond nodded to her as she opened the door. "At ease" He said in acknowledgement of her statue. 

Sam relaxed slightly and smiled to the General. "Thank-you, sir" she replied. 

Hammond then took a step into her lab. "Major Carter, I've just come down to check on whether you've managed to figure anything more out one the situation?" He asked her, a gentle yet urgent smile on his face as he hoped she had the answers. 

Sam smiled sadly in return. "Ah… No, sir… I haven't figured anything else out, yet" She said. 

Hammond smiled back at her again, he knew she was trying her best, she always did. "Okay then, remember the dead-line is under 8 hours away now. So if you're going to think of something it better be soon" He reminded her. 

Sam just nodded her head. "I know, sir. And I'm working on it" She replied. 

Hammond continued to smile towards her, she looked almost worn out. "I know you are Major, keep it up…" He nodded his head in her direction and she replied by nodding back and then he turned to leave. "Oh and Major" He said turning around to face her again. 

Sam looked back at him as her spoke again. "Sir?" She asked, not sure what he wanted. 

Hammond looked back at her from the door way of her lab. "What's your honest opinion on McKay? I know you don't see eye to eye…" He asked her. 

Sam paused before answering his question. "Uh… He's a little cocky to be honest" She really couldn't find the right word. 

Hammond raised an eyebrow at the phrase she used. "Cocky, Major?" the General asked. 

Sam shrugged again. "Umm, he uh, just a little too confident in his ideas, he thinks they're right and wont listen to what anyone else has to say, sir!" She said this time more descript. 

Hammond smiled slightly. "Right!" He replied. "Well keep at it Major, time is ticking away!" He added as he then left her lab. 

"Yes, sir" Sam replied to no one. 

After the General had left her lab she had sat down at her desk and checked over everything on her laptop, finding not a lot of tampering there, let a few files which she would have preferred to stay private had been opened, growling to herself at his ignorance she just shut down her laptop and sighed, before she began checking the rest if the things in her lab. 

Making sure that everything was still relatively okay she was just about to head out of her lab and back to the Control Room when the phone in her lab started ringing. 

Walking over to it she picked it up and then answered. "Carter!" She said, as she always did. Pausing slightly as the person on the other line spoke. "Hey Daniel… …Uh, not so good, you?" She asked. 

There was then a long pause while she listened to him as he told her all about what had been going on. "Oh, so the Tok'ra think that's the way?" She responded and then there was another pause. "I said that to the General earlier but McKay didn't think it would work, said it wasn't worth the risk" She said as she rolled her eyes. 

There was then another pause. "Maybe… He's just gotten under my skin a bit… But you know me Daniel, I can handle it" She said, smiling, knowing that even over the phone, he probably knew she was. "Okay… I'll let the General know, now" She then said after a short pause. 

There was then another pause as she listened to what Daniel was saying, a grin spreading across her face. "Yes Daniel, I will… yes… promise" There was another pause as Sam continued to smile, shaking her head slightly. "Yes Daniel, Bye Daniel" She said as she then hung up the phone and laughed that guy was such a dag sometimes. 

Grinning slightly she then turned back around and headed out of her lab. 

As she was walking along the corridors toward Hammond's office, she heard the already all too familiar annoying smug voice of a certain pain in the ss. "Well well well, Major Carter, are we headed in the same direction… Just my luck" McKay said. Ignoring him Sam just continued walking. "Jeez, that's a nice way to greet a friend" McKay added smugly. 

Sam just turned around. "Friend?! Didn't know you were one!" She stated smartly back at him, a smile playing on her lips as she turned back around and continued walking. 

McKay just stood and laughed smugly. "Dam and I thought we were making progress" He said as he caught up to her. 

Rolling her eyes Sam just turned around and glared at him. "What do you want McKay?" Sam asked, and he nearly walked straight into her. 

McKay just shrugged and continued to smile his smug smile. "There's nothing I want more, than to be your friend!" He stated and walked of giggling quietly. 

Sam just made fists with her hands, not game enough to let any words escape her lips at this time. She just followed behind him, keeping her distance. 

McKay stopped walking a little further ahead of her and waited for her to pass him, not really wanted to end up arguing, Sam just kept walking. Until he then came up beside her resting his arm on her shoulder he said. "You know what?" Sam just turned and glared at him. "You really are sexy you know?" He said. 

Sam just gritted her teeth and moved her shoulder out from under his arm. "And you're a creep" She said in an even tone, continuing her walk down the hallway. 

McKay stood stunned for a moment, his mouth wide. "Creep? Me? Think you may have the wrong end of the stick" He stated in defiance. 

Sam just rolled her eyes again and continued walking. "No, I'm pretty sure I'm right" She said as she continued walking. 

"I can be charming… you'll see" He said as they then reached Hammond's office, finally. 

Sam knocked on the General's door "Come" Came the reply from inside, so she opened the door and entered his office "Major Carter, Dr. McKay… At ease Major…" He acknowledged their presence. 

Sam, who had straightened her stance as she entered the room nodded towards the General. "Thank-you, sir" She responded as she relaxed slightly. 

Hammond put the pen he was holding down and let it roll on his desk as he looked up a his two visitors. "What have you got for me?" He asked then as he indicated for then both to take a seat in the chairs opposite him. 

Nodding to the General again, Sam complied and sat down in the offered seat. "I just had a call from Daniel, sir. He said that the Tok'ra know of a way we can get Teal'c back. But we're going to need a DHD" She informed him. 

McKay slumped down in the chair next to her and sighed. "Not gonna happen" He said simply and Sam just glared at him slightly. 

Hammond looked from Sam to McKay. "And why's that, Son?" he asked and McKay leapt into his speech as to why it wasn't going to work and that this and this and this was going to happen. Sam just sat there and looked at Hammond who shared a glance with her before McKay finally finished his speech. 

Once he finished Hammond looked at him, then turned back to Sam. "Major?" He asked. 

Sam quickly looked across at McKay, before turning back to the General. "If Daniel and the Tok'ra are right, then this will work" She paused quickly glanced across at McKay again who was now sitting their glaring at her. "Sir, I think this is the only way we're going to get Teal'c back, we got to give it a shot" She said her determination to save her friend evident in her tone. 

"You don't have a clue, all you're worried about is Teal'c" McKay said smugly to her and she just stared but at him, what an ss. She had no idea how someone with such a creepy persona, could be thought to be the worlds best Scientist. 

Hammond once again looked from one scientist to the other, he knew which one he trusted the most and he was now starting to agree with Carter about McKay. "Well for know it's a plan and I am going for it" He stated firmly, smiling slightly across at Carter. 

McKay just rolled his eye and shook his head in disgust. "Of course you would" He said smugly glancing over at Sam. 

Hammond's gaze moved from Carter to McKay and he raised his brow again. "Excuse me, son?" He asked. 

"Nothing!" McKay replied with an attitude and got up from the chair and walked out of the room. 

Sam watched McKay leave the room and couldn't help the satisfied grin that reached her face. "I see what you mean now Major!" Hammond then said to her with a nod of his head in the direction McKay had just left. 

Sam couldn't help but smile. "Yes, sir" She replied as she then got up from her seat. 

"Do what you need to; I'll see what I can do about getting that DHD. Dismissed" Hammond said, smiling across at Carter, who nodded her head respectfully and then walked out of the room. 

"Yes, sir" She said on her way out. 

Sam walked out of Hammonds office and into the corridor, sighing she leaned up against the wall and shut her eyes for a brief moment. Laughing slightly at the events that just played out in the Generals office, sighing she moved away from the wall and headed back in the direction of her lab. 

As soon as she had reached her lab and opened the door, the phone began to ring again, quickly making her way over to it she answered. "Carter" She said, as she had many many times before. "Sir" She added quickly realising who it was. 

There was a long pause while she listened as he told her what he was doing. "Oh, I thought you were still here… somewhere, sir" She said frowning. 

There was another long pause and Sam's expression changed to slightly shocked. "Oh…" She said as a frown filled her features again. "Simmons, Maybourne and Conrad, sir? You've been busy!" There was another long pause. "He can? …You Did? …Good thinking, sir" A smile spread on her face at the news she had just heard and there was another long pause. "I'll inform them now, sir" She said. 

Continuing to listen to what the Colonel was saying on the other end of the line, her expression changed and confusion crossed her features. "Why, sir? …Oh! Okay" She said and smiled again and then of course, there was another pause. "Daniel and General Hammond are working on getting us the DHD now, sir" She informed him and again there was another pause as he replied. "Yes, sir." She said quickly. 

There was then a quick pause. "See you then, sir" She said and then hung up the phone. Sighing she sat down on her bench stool. Can this day get any worse she thought to herself as there was then a knock on the door. 

What now? She thought as she got up and walked over to the door. Opening it she automatically took a step back. "What do you want?" She said as he walked past her. 

Grinning smugly he walked straight over to her stool and sat down on it. "You just think you are so good, don't you?" He said to her and she just stood by the door and glared at him. "You know there's not a chance in hell this is going to work, but yet you still go ahead, and you know everyone thinks you're right" He shook his head. "You're unbelievable" He continued. 

Sam just stood in the door way staring in disbelief. "Excuse me?" She said as she moved over to stand by her bench, her tone angry. "You just waltz right in here and have a go at me! At least I am trying to think of a solution, not just coming up with reasons why they're going to fail… Unlike Some!" She stated firmly and with a continued angry tone in her voice. 

McKay immediately got up from the stool. "Ooo, she fights back" He stated sarcastically, as he went to leave the room. "Just to let you know, I know it ain't going to work… And nothing you can do is going to make it, you've got no idea" He continued. 

Sam just turned around and stared straight at him, not being able to control the annoyance any longer. "Oh yeah and you do, do yo?" She said smartly. "You know everything do you?" She then asked him, using her own smug tone. 

McKay just smiled back at her. "I know a lot more than you think I know" He said and then winked at her. "Bye for now, Major… You work on your fruitless project!" He said as he then left her lab. 

Sam walked over and angrily slammed the door behind him, making some tools on her bench to fall off with a rattle. Sighing she leant up against the back of the door and closed her eyes briefly. "Hope you're right Colonel" She said to herself as she went and sat at her bench and began working on the project. 

Two hours or so later, Sam left her lab and headed in the direction of the control room, she had gotten everything sorted for what needed to be done and now all she was waiting for was the Colonel to arrive. 

On her way to the Control Room she was so glad that she hadn't bumped into a certain someone, that is until she was about to climb the stairs and she could hear his voice, she felt a shiver down her spine at it's sound. God she hated how he had gotten to her. She really didn't even want to go up there and be in the same room as him. She stood at the bottom of the stairs for a few more moments before she walked up them. 

Lucky for her General Hammond had just walked down the other set of stairs and they had entered at the same time, therefore saving her from a receiving a nasty comment from a certain Doctor. 

"Major" The General acknowledged her and nodded. Sam nodded in back to him in reply and walked over to join him. "Any updates Major?" He asked her. 

Sam shook her head in response. "Nothing, sir?" She said with a small smile. 

Hammond nodded at her. "Okay" He said. "Is everything else ready?" He asked and she nodded again. 

"Everything's sorted we just need the DHD, then I can make the appropriate adjustments" She informed him with a slightly happy smile on her face, she was tired now, she just wanted Teal'c home and that certain doctor gone from her life forever. 

On cue McKay's voice broke through their thoughts. "You two are unbelievable!" He stated firmly. "She has no idea what she is doing and you are allowing her to do it" He stated as he pointed at the General as he glared at the both of them at once. "You are just as bad as each other" He said as he shook his head and worked out. 

Sam just turned and watched as McKay walked out of the room, shaking her head as he did so. "Major?" Hammond asked her as he looked at her with slight concern on his face. 

Looking back from where McKay had exited Sam looked back at the General "Uh… Sorry, sir… Everything should be okay yes, but we need that DHD" She said and turned to look down at the gate. 

Hammonds gaze followed hers and he sighed, a sigh that didn't go unnoticed by Sam. "Right well, do everything you can, I'll get back to the negotiating" He said as he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and then walked back up the stairs to his office. 

Sam sat in the Control Room staring down at the Gate through the window, sighing she put her head in her hands. "Well well well" She heard from behind her and she lifted her head quickly. "Getting tired are was Major?" McKay asked smugly. 

Sam just turned back to the computer screen in front of her. "You can ignore me all you want, but you know I'm right!" McKay continued as he then sat in the seat next to her. 

Sam didn't move other then to start typing on the keyboard. "Major, Doctor!" Came a voice from behind them. 

"General!" Sam said as she jumped off the seat and stood. 

Hammond smiled across at her, he could see the exhaustion in her eyes. "At ease Major!" He said smiling gently in her direction. 

"Thank-you, sir" She said as she then re-took her seat. 

"I just got of the phone with the Russians… they have agreed to lone us their DHD" Hammond said, informing them of the current circumstances. 

Sam looked back up at the General. "That's good new, sir" She said as a smile crossed her face. 

Hammond returned her smile. "Yes it is Major. Dr. Jackson and Colonel Chekov should arrive here in just over 3 hours" He continued on. 

Sam just nodded. "Yes, sir" She said as she then got up. "I'll go get everything ready, sir" She added. 

McKay just sat there and smugly shook his head. Sam completely ignored him and walked off down the stairs, heading in the direction of her lab again. Whilst Hammond returned to his office and McKay just sat there, looking smug. 

Entering her lab, Sam walked over to her bench, siting down on one of the chairs, she wiped her hands across her face briefly and then looked back at what was on the bench in front of her, sighing she started working away on the project again. 

She had been working away in her lab for an hour or so, when the phone started to ring again, startling her slightly she sat bolt upright, staying seated for a moment she controlled her breathing before she walked over to the phone and answered it. "Carter" She said picking it up. 

"Sir" She said upon recognising the voice on the other end as he CO. Again there was a pause as she intently listened. "Daniel is on his way back here now with the Russian Colonel and the DHD, sir" She informed him and then there was another long pause. "Should get here just in time, sir" She said as a small smile crossed her features. 

There was another long pause as she continued to listen. "I can, yes, sir" Another pause and the smile on her face grew slightly. "Yes, sir. I will…" She said and then laughed slightly as she listened to him. "Yes, sir…" She laughed again. "Yes, sir… I'll do that, sir…" She smiled and laughed one more before replying again. "Okay, sir. See you soon, sir" She said as she hung up the phone. 

As soon as the phone had hung up it started to ring again, she jumped slightly, not ready for it and them picked it up again. "Carter" She answered and again there was a short pause. "Hey Daniel" She said with a smile as she then listened as he spoke to her. "Yeah, I just got of the phone with him!" She said. 

Again there was another pause as she listened. "Yes Daniel, he'll be here within the next hour… with any luck" She said and paused again. "Yes, Daniel!" She said and then there was again another pause. "Daniel!" She stated as an irritated expression crossed her face. "Fine… Yes, Daniel I will… I'll call him now?" She laughed. "Yes Daniel" There was another long pause. "Bye Daniel, See you soon" She said and laughed once more before hanging up the phone. 

Shaking her head, she smiled, god she loved her team-mates, what would she ever for without them. She knew that had to get Teal'c back, it wouldn't be the same without him in their team. She sighed and picked up the phone again, dialling a number she waiting for an answer. 

"Sir" She said as the Colonel obviously answered his phone. "Sorry to bother you, sir. But I just got off the phone with Daniel" There was another pause and she laughed again. "Yes, sir. He should arrive around an hour later than you, sir" There was another pause. "He wanted me to ask you a favour for him, sir" She said the smile still on her face. 

Listening to what was being said she continued to smile. "Well, uh, he wanted you to pick him up some coffee on your way back, sir" She said and her smile grew into a massive grin. "Yes, sir. I'll tell him" There was another quick pause. "Yes, sir" She laughed again. "Yes, sir… See you soon" She smiled again and after a moment hung up the phone. 

Shaking her head she laughed once more before she went back to working on the problem at hand. 

Sam had been sitting in her lab for another half hour before there was a knock on the door. She got up from where she was currently crouched over her bench jotting notes down; walking over to the door she opened it. 

"Major Carter" She was greeted my General Hammond. 

"Sir" She responded swiftly. 

Hammond smiled at her. "I wanted your opinion on something please Major" He half asked her. 

Sam looked slightly confused as to what the General wanted her opinion on. "Yes, sir" She responded anyway. 

Hammond smiled again. "I just received a phone call from Colonel O'Neill. He said that he had spoken to you previously about the situation" He half asked her. 

Sam nodded her head. "Yes, sir, he has" She responded. 

Hammond continued to smile as he then spoke again. "Well now I know what you have actually been working on for the last few hours" He said with a small grin on his face. 

Sam couldn't help but blush slightly, she never liked working on things behind the Generals back but sometimes it was necessary. "Sorry, sir. But Colonel O'Neill didn't want me to say anything" She said quickly. 

Hammond smiled again. "It's alright, Major. The Colonel informed me of his reasoning" He informed her. 

Sam returned his smile this time. "Yes, sir" She responded. 

A silence then filled the room as they each smiled at each other. Sam wondered slightly why the General was still in her lab with her, if he had finished, just as she was about to ask, he started talking again. "Anyway, Major, I've come down here to ask your opinion on something" He said and Sam nodded towards him and he smiled back at her. "It's in relation to Dr. McKay…" He said and she nodded again, and he continued. "Well I was thinking of where to send him after all this is over… I was thinking Russia be the perfect place" He finished as she grinned slightly and looked down at her, happy to see a real smile cross her face. 

Sam smiled at the thought of getting rid of McKay, right now that sounded like the most brilliant idea ever. "Well, uh, sir… As long as he is not here I couldn't care less" She responded smiling up at him. "Although Antarctica would be nice, sir" She said as her smile turned into a grin. 

Hammond smiled along with her. "Yes, I thought of that, then the possibility that he may be involved in some important discovery struck me and I changed my mind" He said and then sighed. "I think Russia is suitable enough" He added, 

Sam smiled again. "I agree, sir" She answered. 

"Good, then that's settled." Hammond said still smiling as he then turned to leave the room. "I'll leave you to it then Major… The deadline will be reached in just under 30 minutes, so I'll see you in the Control Room at about that time" He said and smiled at her again. 

"Yes, sir" She replied smiling too as the General then left her lab. 

Standing in the empty Briefing Room, Sam was looking through the window down at the Stargate in the room beneath her. She knew that they were about to start the dialling sequence, she also knew that as soon as the Stargate was opened that Teal'c would be gone forever, and they would never get him back. She knew she was going to go down there in a few minutes and stop it, but she sighed at the fact that they were so willing to sacrifice Teal'c like that. She was disappointed that there were people on this world that could do that. 

She watched from the window as the Gate's inner circle began to spin and each of the chevrons began to lock into their places, as they worked their way up to establishing that murderous wormhole. The way the Gate worked still surprised her today, and she remembered back to that day, when she first went through, Colonel O'Neill at her side. Grinning she remembered when they had first come back from Chu'lak, the first time Teal'c saw Earth. 

She watched as the Fourth Chevron loaded, before she turned away from the window, she slowly made her way to the stairs that lead to the Control Room, with one last look out the window, through which she should now only see the top of the Gate. Reaching the stairs she took a breath and then started her way down. 

_   
"Chevron 5 encoded" Sergeant Walter Davis announced as General Hammond and Colonel Simmons stood standing behind him, watching the Chevrons lock. _

Suddenly Sam makes her way rather quickly down the stairs and enters the Control Room. "You have to abort!" She announced to the room loudly. 

"Stand down, Major" Simmons ordered her. 

Ignoring the Colonels order Sam turns to General Hammond. "Sir, Colonel O'Neill has obtained the information we need to save Teal'c" She informed them. 

"Chevron 6 encoded" Davis announced. 

And Sam then continued. "And he has evidence that will incriminate Colonel Simmons" She added. 

Simmons stood next to Hammond, slightly enraged by the Major's accusations. "She's lying" He stated in his own defence. 

Ignoring him Hammond turns to Walter. "Abort the dialling sequence… Airman, arrest Colonel Simmons" Hammond ordered and Walter shut down the Gate. 

The Airman in the room immediately make their way over to Simmons, each standing on either side of him. "This is preposterous" He stated. 

Hammond just continued to ignore him. "Take him away. If he resists, shoot him" Hammond ordered the Airman as they then took Simmons from the room. 

A few minutes later and Colonel O'Neill entered the Control Room. "Hey!" He said as he did so. "I see everything is going as planned" He said and smiles across at both Sam and Hammond. 

Sam returns the smile. "Yes, sir" She replied as she looked out the window at the now still Gate. 

Hammond smiled a the Colonel as he entered the room. "Yes, Colonel, everything has… so far! But I suggest that we head for the briefing room now" He added and both Sam and Jack nodded. 

Jack grinned again. "Let's do that, sir" He said and smiled at Sam, who once again returned his smile. "You better get that pain in the ss McKay up there too, sir" He added. 

Hammond refrained from smiling at the Colonel's choice of words. "I was planning that" He replied anyway, a slight laugh escaping. "I have some interesting news for him" He said and smiled at Sam who again smiled back. 

"Right, well lets get this going then" Jack stated and he watched the General as he headed for the stairs leading to the Briefing Room. Jack smiled at Sam and the two of them followed him. "Oh and by the way Major, I got Daniel his oh so beloved coffee" He said as the smile on his face grew. 

Sam smiled back across at the Colonel. "Well at least Daniel will be happy, sir" She said grinning. 

Jack just shook his head in amusement. "Well he better be, had to go outta my way to get that!" He stated and she just laughed slightly. Reaching the top of the stairs the two then made their way across to the table and sat in their usual seats, waiting for the rest of them to join them. 

_   
Once McKay entered and had taken his seat Hammond put on the video of Simmons and Conrad talking. "You have to remove the master control crystal before you attach the DHD otherwise the imprint will be erased." Conrad told Simmons on the video and then Hammond stopped it. _

Listening to the video, McKay could hardly believe his ears. "That was a joke. He was joking" He stated a look of utter disbelief on his face. 

Hammond just turned from the screen and looked at Sam. "Major?" He asked for her opinion on the matter… 

Sam ignored McKay again, she was getting used to ignoring him now. "Well theoretically…" She started but was interrupted by McKay 

"Are you insane? He's a Goa'uld. He wants you to destroy yourself. If you remove the master control crystal there's nothing to regulate the energy distribution. You get straight current flowing the wrong conduit. The whole Gate could explode" McKay stated 

After hearing what McKay had to say Jack then turned to Sam. "That true?" He asked her. 

Sam looked from McKay to her CO. "Well technically its possible sir, the Gate's a very powerful superconductor. But we could take steps to ensure the…" She replied, but was again interrupted by McKay. 

"You are a certifiable whack job, you know that? And you're no better if you listen to her. Her judgement is being clouded by her personal feelings. Teal'c is toast, he's history" He stated. 

Sam just once again ignored him and continued on. "Sir, I think that we could make sure that the risk was very small" She stated. 

But McKay counter argued again. "You try this harebrained scheme and you blow yourself up for nothing. No way I'm hanging around for that" He stated firmly. 

Hammond smiled inwardly and then turned to McKay. "Your plane leaves for Russia in an hour" He stated. 

"Russia?" McKay asked, in surprise. 

Hammond just continued to look across at him. "Your new assignment is to supervise the development of Russia's Naquadah generator program." Hammond informed him. 

McKay was furious now, and Sam couldn't help but secretly grin, "I am not going to Russia. Do you know what the food is like in Russia? Besides I'm a civilian, I don't have to do what you say" McKay argued. 

Sam couldn't help herself any longer and had to respond. "Well as long as you're on the Air Force payroll…" She stated a smile playing on her lips. 

"Oh… this really sucks" McKay said as he walked out of the room. 

Hammond then turned to Sam. "Major, do what you have to do" He said. 

Sam nodded. "Yes sir" She replied and got up from her seat. 

Continues on to the end of the episode!


End file.
